Letters from a Soldier
by CBG
Summary: After months of communication through emails and letters, Rose is desperate to meet her soldier. She knows that it's dangerous to let him play with her heart but what she doesn't know is just how dangerous he really is. AH/AU, slightly OOC. Mature themes and concepts.
1. Chapter 1

A loud beep echoed through my otherwise silent room and it took me a few moments to register that it was my alarm clock. I squinted at the clock, looking at the time, secretly hoping that it would have gone off too early and I could sleep in longer. After using ever expletive I knew I groaned and peeled back the covers. Slamming my fist on the clock, I looked at the bundle of letters that lay next to it and began thinking about the day that I started writing to him almost a year ago.

I had been around the back of the school, near the gym when I heard a someone muttering to themselves. Lissa, my best friend who was currently sitting next to me as she shot me a worried look and frantically tried to put out and hide the blunt of weed that she held in her hand. Even in my high, I knew that we were about to get caught and whilst my record was full of misdemeanors, Lissa's was not. Quickly making up my mind I had grabbed the weed and forced Lissa to run while I distracted the person who just so happened to be my least favourite person in the world. Stan Alto, my history teacher.

My father being a well-known, powerful business person was the only thing that kept me from being expelled. Instead I got off on a week's suspension and month long detentions after school and to make it worse, Stan opened his big mouth and said that I should complete the assignment that his class was doing in the year above; writing to a soldier in the war. He said that it would punish me further and discipline me at the same time. Needless to say Headmistress Kirova was thrilled.

I was given a soldier at random, he had apparently not been picked due to not having any information listed about himself, other than his name.

I grabbed my computer and scanned my inbox. Nothing... well nothing important. There was a chain letter, an email from my mother, and the rest were junk. I tossed the laptop aside and bolted down the stairs, hoping that a small envelope would be waiting for me.

Running past the teachers lounge and through the boys corridors, receiving catcalls and whistles as I did, I headed straight for the student vice principal sat at the desk and gave me a very disapproving look as she noticed my attire. I quickly looked down at myself, I had on skimpy pajama shorts and a tight fitting singlet top that left a lot of skin uncovered.

"Rose" She greeted. Before I even had the chance to speak Alberta passed me a letter and gave me a wink.

My face lit up and I took and tore straight back to my room. "Thanks Ms Petrov" I yelled as I ascended the stairs, two at a time. I ran my hand across the envelope and inwardly smiled. Getting letters from Dimitri was the highlight of my week. I sat on my bed and carefully opened the letter and breathed in the smell of Dimitri I had come to love over the months. There was only one page this week as opposed to the three, sometimes four that would normally come. None the less, I unfolded the paper and started reading.

Dear Roza,

To be completely honest with you, when I first got your letter I threw it aside, you said that it was a school project and couldn't imagine who would actually want to waste their time writing to someone they didn't even know. Then I kept thinking about what you said in it and fuck, I don't think I have ever laughed that much. I didn't, still don't have much in common with anyone here, they are all too into their job, this is it for them, they want to spend the rest of their lives doing it. I however, didn't have a choice. It was either do this or go to jail, clearly I chose this but that doesn't mean I am not going to scream of happiness when I get out of this hell hole.

I swear to fucking God, everyone here is too depressed and emotional, I just want to hand them some weed or something and tell them to chill the hell out. Except for Ivan, in the real world, I could generally see myself hanging out with the guy.

So yeah, I wrote back because you are exactly the type of person that i'd hang out with and right now, without sounding all depressed and shit, I need someone like that. I just thought I'd tell you this so that you know everything and yeah.

But it actually seems like I have known you my whole life. I have never found it easy to talk to people the way I can with you. I have been thinking about your offer and if it still stands I would love to take it. I would love to see my family but I know that I can't go home for a month and leave again, even if I am coming home for good a few months later. I can't go back and see the fucking disappointment in their eyes at what I've done... don't worry though, I swear I'm not a bloody murderer or rapist or any shit like that.

I know that you are still at St Vladimir's, so if it's not cool for me to stay, than I get it. I have a friend in Siberia, Mark, and he is more that happy to let me stay there if need be. I will call on Monday at one o'clock your time, I know it's a bad time to call but it's the only slot they will give me.

Dimitri Belikov.

I squealed. That's right, I fucking squealed, and then I ran towards my wardrobe, throwing clothes on. Ripped jeans and a Hollister shirt. Before I ran out the door I quickly stopped at the mirror and raked my fingers threw my hairs until it looked somewhat presentable and for the second time that day I was running down to the student desk.

"Ms Petrov, I need to speak with you and Kirova"

"Headmistress Kirova, Rose" She corrected as she finished up her paper work and looked up at me.

"Okay well, may as well get it over and done with now." She said as she stood up and followed me to the office.

Having been sent to the principal so many times I didn't need to be shown where it was, instead I walked straight in and sat myself down on one of the chairs, folding a leg over and making myself at home. Then, I remembered that I was about to ask for a massive favour and I sat up and acted all polite, something that I am really not accustom to.

"What did you do this time Rose?" Kirova asked.

"Nothing! I actually wanted to ask a favour" I fidgeted, sure I'd been here plenty of times but never had I ever asked for something and I wasn't sure what her reaction would be. She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay then, ask" She squinted her beady eyes at me and it took all my will power not to laugh at her. It was times and facial expressions like these that really made her look like an old bird.

"Well, I'm sure you are aware that I am still in contact with the soldier that I started talking to last year and he is getting leave on wednesday. So... I thought that there was no better solution than to bring him here because he really doesn't have anywhere else to go." I finished. Everything was silent and I mentally cursed myself for not asking her and telling her instead.

"Look Rose, unless he is family I don't think I can" She replied looking not all that sorry.

"But I just said that he has no where to go! Besides, my class is learning about war and all that stuff and Dimitri said that he would talk to the class and explain to them what it's like first hand, you know like um.. being a, what is it? Um... primary source, yeah." I fumbled.

She took a deep breath and re-adjusted the glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Well that sounds wonderful Rose but we are still faced with numerous issues. I have no where to put him." She huffed.

"I don't share a room with anyone and I have a spare bed. He can room with me." I replied, gaining hope.

"I don't know how appropriate that is Rosemarie. Just how old is this man?"

"Twenty-four" I muttered.

"Very inappropriate. I'm sorry Rose but the answer is no."

Maybe it is a good idea, I mean her class could benefit substantially in receive primary information, as Rose put it. Besides, Rose has been in this office a lot less this past year, especially when it comes to misdemeanor and inappropriate sexual instances." Alberta piped up from her chair in the corner. I always knew there was a reason I liked her, I mused.

"You have a point." Kirova squinted her eyes at me and stared for a few minutes. I tried my hardest to look meek but I'm positive that she saw past it. " Alright Rose, he can stay."

"Thank you!" I jumped up out of my seat and ran to the door before she could change her mind. I had my hand on the handle when she spoke again. Inwardly, I cringed and spun around slowly to face her.

"Rose, one more thing. How long will Mr-" She cut off, looking at me, waiting for me to fill in the blanks.

"Dimitri Belikov"

"How long will Mr Belikov be staying?"

"A month." I whispered. I looked up at Kirova's face, saw it turn purple and took that as my cue to leave. With one last glance at Alberta, I quickly moved out of the office, breathing a sigh of relief when I knew I was safe from her changing her mind. She may be a self righteous old bitch but once she agreed to something, unless it is violated, she never goes back on her word. One thing about Kirova that I actually respect.

Lunchtime came and my friends and I sat down in the Cafeteria at a table towards the side. The cream walls brightened the room but did nothing to hide the ancient structure of the building that lied underneath.

"So, I have some news. You know the soldier I have been writing to?" I asked looking at my friends as they picked at their food. Most nodded and mumbled 'yes', not paying to much attention.

"The sexy forty year old that you have been crushing on?" Christian smirked. This piqued the groups interest and they all settled in, ready to watch the fight that was no doubt about to ensue.

"Get fucked Chris. Since when did you turn gay? I wasn't aware of this, does Lissa know?" I retorted, he rolled his eyes in response but quieted down. "Besides, he is twenty four and he's arriving on Wednesday."

This news got mixed responses like Lissa's and Mia's excited ones, Christian's bored one and Mason's jealous one I headed back to my room.

The weekend went by fast and for that I was extremely happy. I couldn't wait for Dimitri to get here as much as I was dreading Stan's class on Monday. As much as I tried to pretend like i didn't care, I was really looking forward to meeting him. I'm in no way shallow but I like a guy who looks good and it is no secret that it is one of the first things I notice, I won't lie and pretend it's not. What shocks me is that I have absolutely no idea what he looks like and yet I can tell that we will be good friends.

The first three periods flew by and before I knew it I was stuck in Stan's History class. He droned on and on and I rested my head on my desk as I tried to drown out his voice. Stan didn't notice however as he was too preoccupied with the sound of his own voice.

A vibrating in my pocket made me sit up. Grabbing my phone out I saw that it was an unknown caller. Dimitri's letter suddenly came back to me and I looked at the time. It was Dimitri. Not worrying about the trouble I would get in, I answered my phone.

"Hello"

"Roza? It's me, Dimitri" His voice was smooth and velvety and made me sit up straighter and cross my legs.

"Rose Hathaway! Put your phone away right now!" Stan yelled across the room, I mentally groaned, of course now he actually notices I am paying no attention. In my imagination I flip him the bird, normally I wouldn't hesitate but if word gets to Kirova then Dimitri won't. A few students laughed as I replied.

"Stan," I said in a reprimanding tone, like a mother would to a disruptive child. "I'm on the phone."

"Roza? Is that one of your teachers? I'm sorry, I don't want you to get in trouble-" I cut off his rambling and assured him that I wasn't in any trouble and told him to keep talking which only made Stan get angrier. Dimitri had never been anything but polite but his concern for me was different. A good different, one I could definitely get used to experiencing more often.

"Have you spoken to your teachers?" He asked, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"Yeah I talked to them, you can stay here." I put a hand on my other ear so that I could hear Dimitri's response over Stan's angry yelling.

"That's great news. I can't wait to see you Roza. Look I have to go but I'll see you on wednesday at four p.m?"

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you at the airport then"

"Wait what will you be wearing so that I know it's you?" He asked

"Well," I drew out my words and lowered my tone. "I'll be wearing a lacy black top and a-" Stan then exploded.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY ARE YOU HAVING PHONE SEX IN MY CLASS ROOM?" He screamed. The class lost it, partially from hearing Stan yell so loud but mostly from hearing him scream 'phone sex'.

"Roza!" Dimitri chuckled and I'm pretty sure he heard Stan. I'm also pretty sure that he liked the wild side I was showing and I would bet that he was a lot like me before he became a soldier. Who knows, maybe he still is? I doubted it though, the Army is way too strict to have my characteristics and not be reprimanded.

"Look, at the airport I'll come up to you, okay?" I laughed, acutely aware of the class still fully listening in on my conversation.

"Alright Roza, see you soon"

"Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

"Exactly who was that Miss Hathaway?" Stan stormed over to my desk. Looking around I saw that everyone was getting ready for a show and honestly if I wasn't the one being yelled at, at the moment I would do the same thing.

"That was none of your business." I smirked and crossed my legs under the table.

"Excuse me! If you answer your phone in my classroom it then becomes my business and I have a right to know why you were dirty talking your boyfriend!" Stan slammed his hands down on my desk, causing a loud bang and out of the corner of my eye I saw my classmates flinch. This however only made me angry.

I uncrossed my legs, stood up and faced Stan, the look on his face now one of pure terror.

"That was not my boyfriend. That was a soldier that is currently fighting in the war. We have been writing to each other and he is getting leave this week so we have organized for him to come here. " I sounded out each word, my face only inches from his own.

With that I walked out of the classroom and back to my dorm.

It was Wednesday and I was not one for cleaning. In fact I never cleaned, ever, but with Dimitri coming to stay I figured it would be courteous to let him see the floor. The cleaning took hours and it still wasn't spotless. I didn't worry about the rest of my classes and I was glad that no one had come looking for me until now.

_Knock, Knock._

"It's open" I yelled and mentally cursed myself. I really didn't want to have to deal with Adrian or Mason right now.

The dark wooden door swung open and revealed Lissa. She bounded over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

Lissa spent a good while with me in my room as we caught up, talking about boys, the gossip at St. Vlads that surprisingly didn't include me at the moment and even touched on Dimitri's arrival.

It felt good to talk to Lissa like this again, the way we used to. Lissa and I hardly even spend time alone anymore and not for lack of trying either. Our whole group has become so close knit that we hardly do any thing with out each other and Lissa has Christian and I have had to juggle the two off-on relationships I have had over the last year and a half with Adrian and Mason.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was three.

"Lissa, I'm so sorry, I have to go to the airport to-"

"Say no more" Lissa replied, ushering me out.

I tore down the hall and I could hear Lissa's tinkling laugh.

"Have fun."

I anxiously tapped my foot as I waited for Dimitri to exit the plane. Raking my hands through my hair for what seemed like the thousandth time I turned towards Alberta who was sitting next to me.

"Rose, you look fine." She took in my wide-eyed expression and continued. "I promise."

I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding and prayed for the butterflies in my stomach to dissipate with the breath. No such luck, they were there stronger than ever.

Passengers were coming into the terminal from the planes and I stood up immediately. Alberta chuckled but stood up as well. Passengers went past but I still couldn't see anyone that resembled a soldier. First ten, then twenty, then thirty and still no Dimitri. I bit my lip and frowned.

"Are you sure this is the time Rose?" Alberta questioned.

"Of course I'm sure." I snapped.

Then walking around the corner I saw him. The 'I told you so' died on my lips as I took him in. He had the standard army buzz cut although his seemed to have grown out a little more than it should have, tanned skin and a well built body, chocolate brown , almond shaped eyes and he was tall. Really tall.

He looked a bit lost, standing in the terminal, wearing his army uniform and having people openly stare at him.

"Close your mouth Rose" Alberta whispered in my ear. My jaw shut with an audible click. Letting out a shaky breath I walked over towards him and our eyes met.

I gave him a small smile and he gave a small one back. I felt eyes bore into me as people watched the scene unfold before them, probably imagining some 'Dear John' type reunion.

"Comrade" I gave him a mock salute.

"Roza. It's good to finally meet you. You look beautiful." He winked and I swooned at his accent. I'm positive that he noticed however he didn't say anything.

"Well comrade you don't look too bad yourself." I smiled.

"Do you even know what you're talking about when you call me comrade?" He raised an eyebrow and I internally groaned, great, another person that can do that.

"Sure I do. I have to do a report on the R.S.S.R. this week." I retorted.

"Well I pity your teacher because I'm pretty sure it's the U.S.S.R" He chuckled.

"Same thing." I teased. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug that I gladly returned.

His hands rested on my bare back as the lacy black top I was wearing had ridden up and I stretched my arms around him. His hands moved marginally lower and his fingers rested on the waistband of my light blue jeans.

My arms rested on his back whilst my head rested on his perfectly sculpted chest, or so it felt that way.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard someone clear their throat. I quickly pulled back and saw Alberta, a smile playing at her lips.

"Dimitri, this is Alberta Petrov. She's the Vice Principal at St. Vlads."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Dimitri said, stretching a hand out to shake while he kept one hand on the small of my back.

Alberta gave a small nod and shook his hand. She then noticed the hand he had on my back and kept a steady gaze at the contact until Dimitri withdrew his hand.

"Well then, let's head off."

The car trip was spent by talking about light things like what it's like in Russia, school, friends, relationships, which happened to lead me to find out that he has no girlfriend… or fiancé or wife, but never once did we bring up war and for that I knew he was thankful.

We pulled up at St. Vlads and headed straight to the office where Kirova would be to set down some rules. I wasn't sure what to expect but I wasn't entirely sure that I would like it.

Everyone stared, I wasn't bothered though because there were always rumours flying around and I happened to be the center of a few nasty ones concerning Jesse Zeklos. Dimitri, on the other hand was a little uncomfortable with the attention. Guys were glaring at him and girls were lusting over him which made the boys glare even harder.

"Rose is a slut, of course she is fucking him… honestly given the chance, who wouldn't?" Meredith whispered as we walked past. I glared at her and gave her the finger when I was sure Alberta wasn't looking. She sneered and Dimitri seemed appalled. I grabbed his arm and tugged him along in the direction we were headed.

Sitting in Kirova's office I kept tuning in and out. I turned towards Kirova and looked at her beak-like nose that held thickly rimmed glasses and her sickly, pale skin, which now held obvious wrinkles, that were never visible when I first came to this school. I laughed inwardly because I was probably the reason for them.

"Do you understand Rosemarie? Mr. Belikov?" She concluded.

I gave a sharp nod, noticing Dimitri doing the same and with that we left to go to my, _our _room.

"What was that back there?" Dimitri's eyes looked murderous and for the first time, in the short amount that I'd known him, I was scared of him.

"It was nothing, just leave it!" I pleaded, knowing instantly that he was talking about Meredith's comment.

"You call that nothing Rose? That was totally out of line and you know it."

"Yeah and what do you want me to do about it? I have punched so many kids over the things that they would say about me or the people I care about but ultimately they still win because I'm the one getting suspended." I spat.

"I'm not saying beat the shit out of them, just don't give them reason to say things about you." He growled.

"Look. I'm a virgin. I have never slept with anyone. These rumors started because a year ago a kid called Jesse and I had a thing. One night he pushed for sex and I kept refusing but he kept going. I broke his nose and stormed out. His pride was hurt and he was scared I would tell people that I refused him so he said that we fucked and I head butted him during the sex. He said that I bragged about how many guys I had slept with before and so he finally gave in and we did it. So I'm sorry but I did nothing to deserve what they say." I had never let anyone known that it bothered me. I put up such a good front that even Lissa believed me when I said that it didn't bother me but seeing Dimitri look as though he believed the rumors made me crack.

For the first time in two years I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

Dimitri held me as I cried.

It had been an hour since my break down and Dimitri and I had gotten his luggage from the SUV.

I walked over towards the bed that Dimitri would be occupying for the next few weeks and set down one of his bags. Dimitri followed a few seconds later, dropping several bags with a huff.

I stood there awkwardly as we looked at eachother.

"Yeah, this is it."I sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to me.

Dimitri complied and once again we were wrapped in awkward silence as we gazed at each other, neither of us moving. Abruptly, I turned away and ran my hands through my hair.

"Let's watch some T.V" I suggested, turning on the television, trying to rid the sudden feeling that enveloped me and left butterflies in my stomach.

The news popped up as the T.V came to life and then it registered. They were talking about the war. I drew in a sharp, ragged breath and looked at Dimitri. His face looked emotionless but his eyes made up for it.

The pain in his eyes was the only indicator that he was even breathing, despite his chest rising and falling but you get the idea.

"There has been another death. Young Ivan Zeklos was murdered in a raid."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Dimitri got here, a week since he heard that Ivan died and a week of us hardly speaking. I had been going to my classes as normal and grabbing food from the cafeteria for both Dimitri and myself. I knew there was no way that he would go down there. To say that it had been an awkward week would be a total understatement. He barely spoke and I felt like every time I tried to say something, I was saying the wrong thing.

I had tried getting him to talk to me, to let me in on how he was feeling or what I could do to help but that went horribly.

"Look, Dimitri, I know that it's hard to loose someone that you care about but if you would just talk to me then I could help-"

"You have no idea what it is like! If I never came here, if I stayed, I could have helped him, he'd still be alive! It's all my fault" He interrupted.

"If you stayed you'd be dead as well. It isn't your fault!" I latched onto his arm, hoping that somehow the physical contact would make him see reason.

He roughly pulled away from my touch and took a few steps away from me, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Just drop it Rose." He muttered, picked up his coat and left the room, slamming the door.

That was the first time he had left my room since he heard the news, it was also the last time that I had spoken to him.

I had only met him a week ago and had spent almost six of those days not communicating at all. It was such a surreal situation as I felt like I knew him, from his letters. Sure, I had no idea what he looked like or what mannerisms he had but I could tell from his writing alone that he was selfless, compassionate and that his family meant more to him than the world. I was aching to see this man in person but I had no idea how to help him.

I noticed Dimitri dressed and sitting on his bed when I shook myself out of my internal thoughts. Cautiously, I padded across the room and sat down on the edge, lowering my head until our eyes met. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever and I was aching to break the uncomfortable moment.

"I'm sorry about before… I know your having a rough time and I should have been sensitive enough to realize that and let you grieve on your own but of course I didn't and I really am sorry. I just... it was hard to see you so devastated and not be able to do anything to help" I said slightly above a whisper.

A half chuckle came out of his mouth and he shook his head slightly, the ghost of a smirk gracing his face.

"You shouldn't be apologizing Roza, I never should have spoken to you the way I did and I know that you were just trying to help. If the roles were reversed I would have done the same thing." He reached out and let his fingertips brush the back of my hand that rested between us.

I smiled and bit my lip unsure of whether or not I should ask him. He however noticed that I wanted to and raised his eyebrows in a way of telling me to ask.

I furrowed my eyebrows "How did you-never mind." I stopped myself. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my classes today? I have gym and Mikhail said that you're more than welcome to come"

"Yeah sure, I'd like that." He replied with what seemed like the first genuine smile in almost a week.

Abruptly, I stood up.

"Well get changed, we are going to be late."

Dimitri and I pushed through doors to the gym and several heads whipped around to face us. I caught Eddie's smirk, Mason's glare and Lissa's cheeky grin.

"Dimitri?" Mikhail's voice floated across the room.

"Misha?" Dimitri laughed in surprise. "I knew you lived and taught in America but St. Vlad's?" I was utterly confused at how they new each other and the sheer coincidence but the look of happiness on his face made me thrilled.

"Yeah… what are you doing here Dimka? I haven't seen you since we were nineteen. Where's Ivan? Didn't the bastard come back with you?" He chuckled shaking his head. A few giggles broke out amongst my classmates and Mikhail's eyes widened.

Dimitri drew in a ragged breath and I immediately grabbed his hand in mine, drawing circles on the back of his palm with my thumb. I stared at Dimitri's face, my eyes the height of his shoulders.

Lissa looked at me and raised her eyebrows, suggesting that it was something romantic. I quickly shook my head, I hadn't told anyone about what Dimitri was going through and my actions were purely comforting.

"Shit, I mean crap. Um... Everyone stretch. Now." He fumbled, not noticing Dimitri's reaction.

Dimitri's gaze was on the ground and I could hear his ragged breath.

Dimitri caught my eyes for one second and reverted back to staring at the floor but I knew the message that he tried to convey. He waned me to be the one to tell Mikhail.

I wanted to kick something or scream, anything that would provide an outlet towards all of the anger and frustration I was harboring. Dimitri was only just getting better and I was scared that we would be back to square one within the hour.

Squeezing his hand I took a step forward and said as softly as I could the news that I didn't wish upon either of them.

"Ivan died Mik." Glancing back at Dimitri, I noticed that he was surprised at my forwardness in calling Mikhail, 'Mik.' I mouthed to him 'Tell you later' and studied Mikhail's expression. He looked torn.

I pulled Mikhail into a hug with the hand that was not attached to Dimitri's and comforted him. I had known Mikhail all my life; he had been a student at St. Vlads a few years ago and was always like a brother to me growing up, hence, the use of his first name.

Mikhail abruptly pulled back after a minute or two and looked at the class. Looking at their faces I noticed that they were all still watching curiously, some like Lissa looked pained to see Dimitri and Mikhail so visibly upset as both were usually so stoic.

"Five laps around the oval. Go." He ordered briskly. They all shuffled out and I was left standing there with the two grieving men.

"Look, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Rose, Dimka can you just keep an eye on everyone for a second. I'll be back in five" and with that he walked out. It was obvious that Mikhail was devastated and I wanted to comfort him, I didn't want him to go through what Dimitri went through.

"You can stay here if you want Dimitri." I offered. He seemed to consider it for a while before shaking his head.

"Nah, running is something I love. Keeps my mind off things, you know?"

We ran in silence for the first four laps. Both of us keeping a steady rhythm, even breathing and jogging side by side. The rest of my class had slowed down to a walk or some still trying to jog but their face going red as they pushed their body.

I noticed Mik out to the side of the oval and gave him a gentle smile, which he returned.

Dimitri and I approached the last turn on our last lap, a faint sheen of sweat glistening on our toned skin. Dimitri looked at me and smiled a cheeky grin. As he did, his eyes lit up and his facial features became more boyish. It was a nice change.

"Want to race?" He asked me, his speed slowly fastening.

"Hell yeah" and with that we sprinted.

I had never ran so fast in my life, I was pushing every muscle in my body and I willed it to go even faster. Dimitri and I were fairly even; I was only fractionally in front.

A smirk growing on my face I quickly side stepped in front of him and then back to my original position. Dimitri fumbled and with that lost momentum and speed.

I could hear him growl softly behind me and my voice tinkled with laughter. I lengthened my strides and beat him across the finish line and slowing down.

Dimitri however did not slow down and was running straight for me. Letting out and excited gasp, I started to run but it was too late.

Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and threw me over his back. He laughed as I screamed for him to put me down.

"Fine, have it your way"

Dimitri swung me back over his shoulder and let me drop. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught as I braced myself for the impact but it never came. Dimitri caught me on the last minute, holding me bridal style.

"You…should…h-have…s-seen your…f-face" Dimitri struggled to get the words out as he choked with laughter.

"Very funny… Dimka." I teased. His eyes met mine in a playful glare and began to tickle me. I laughed and kicked my feet, trying to escape his hands but with no avail.

Dimitri laughed along with me as I continued to struggle. Suddenly, I felt both mine and his weight shift and then I realized that we were falling.

He landed on his back with a thud and with me on top of him. My face was only inches away from his and I stared into his eyes. Time seemed to stop as I got lost in his eyes. I wanted to reach out and brush a strand of hair away from his face but couldn't will my body to move.

I then noticed the sound of people breathing heavily and turned to see my classmates watching Dimitri and I.


	4. Chapter 4

A noise, one sounding almost like a cough escaped my lips as my cheeks flooded with embarrassment. I felt the slightest bit of heat rush towards my cheeks, a sensation that was so unfamiliar to me.I rolled off of Dimitri and avoided eye contact with my classmates as I stood up.

Looking at Dimitri, he didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed but looked pensive and almost confused. I didn't have time to ponder the thought before Mikhail began speaking.

"Alright you lot! Back to the gym!" Mikhail's voice rang out, full of authority. Whispers broke out amongst the class as they all turned and walked back to the gym. Inwardly, I groaned. I knew that Dimitri and I would soon be the hottest gossip around campus.

With that I spun quickly, trying to escape back to the gym with my class.

"Not so fast Rose." He said softly.

Guiltily, I slowly turned around, an impish smile on my face. As I looked into Mik's eyes they sparkled with what looked to be confusion, amusement and possibly anger, but I couldn't be sure.

"What's going on with you both?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged the comment off.

"What do you mean what's going on?" I replied, trying to act as if Dimitri doesn't get my pulse running with everything he does, like he doesn't make me blush when he smiles or want to cry when he looks upset. I knew all of this but it scared me. I don't fall for guys, especially this fast. When people meet and are together almost instantaneously, it makes me want to gag. I don't believe in 'love at first sight' and have always thought that if you get with a guy that quick, you are either desperate or looking to 'get some'.

Naturally, I did what I do best. I covered up my feelings with my attitude.

"Look, I need to get back to class and so do you Mr. Tanner." I could see the hurt on his face as I used his formal title and threw it in his face that he was neglecting his teaching duties today. I couldn't help it though; I wasn't ready for this type of conversation on a topic that I wasn't even completely sure of myself.

I walked back to the gym by myself and I realized a devastating fact.

I was falling for Dimitri Belikov.

Part of me wanted to kick myself for turning into such a lovesick teenager but the other part of me just couldn't find it in herself to care. I was happy around him and that was what mattered.

When I walked into the gym the whole class was staring at me. I knew that I would be the center of another rumor, this one pertaining to a Russian soldier. Scanning the crowd's faces some had glares, some smirks and even some looks of disgust. I knew that the rumors had already started. I held my head high and ignored them all.

Lissa broke away from the crowd, with Mason and Eddie trailing behind her. I headed towards them; ignoring the whispers I could hear. Lissa looked happy, Eddie looked confused and Mason looked shattered.

"So have you kissed him yet?" Lissa eagerly whispered as I reached her. I felt my face drop and out of the corner of my eye, saw Mason's turn red.

"What? No! It's not like that." I answered, my gaze flicking over to Mason who looked slightly relieved. Lissa's excitement never dwindled though.

"Of course it's not" she replied seriously. She looked at Eddie and Mason to make sure they weren't paying attention to her and then she winked. The sides of my lips curled up and Lissa knew she was right. She threw me a look that said, "We'll talk later" to which I nodded. There was no use keeping anything from my best friend. She could read me like a book and I was relieved that I could get some help in sorting out my emotions.

I walked over to the water fountain alone, after reassuring Lissa that I would be back in a second. I was almost there when a figure stepped in my way.

"So Rose, you couldn't handle us American boys could you?" Jesse Zeklos said. A smirk was plastered on his face and my fist was itching to knock it off. Making one of the hardest decisions in my life, I took a deep breath and walked away.

"Get out of my way Jesse." I breathed out, pushing my way past him. I had taken a few steps before I heard him call out a response that made me clench my fists and grit my teeth.

"So you decided to turn to cheap foreign labor?" He yelled out. I stopped moving and you could hear a pin drop in the gym. Everyone knew who he was talking about and everyone knew how short my temper was. They were all itching for a fight.

In an instant I had spun around and thrown Jesse into the wall, my hands gripping his shirt. It took everything I had in me to not beat him into a pulp and I knew my face conveyed just as much.

Jesse looked terrified. For a second I thought he was going to pee his pants. His face had turned whiter than the pale colour of the gym walls. I could see Jesse battling with his fear of being hit and his ego if he shut up and let me win. The latter won out and he feared for his reputation more than the pain I was going to inflict.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you like it rough" He managed to get out.

"What did you say?" I growled, pushing him harder against the wall. I faintly could hear some of the girls in my class shriek whilst the boys were whooping and trying to egg both Jesse and I on.

He looked behind my shoulder and a grin spread across his face.

"Hey Belikov, you might want to invest in a whip. Rose likes it rough."

Just like that I snapped.

My fist swung out and connected with his nose, a sickening crunch echoing in the gym. People rushed forward to help while I took a few steps back, watching the scene unfold. Jesse's girlish wails filled the air and a few tears escaped his eyes.

I felt someone come up behind me and my arms lashed out. The person quickly grabbed hold of my arms and attempted to calm me.

"Roza, it's just me." Dimitri's said in my ear. I felt my body calm but as I turned around to face him I felt suddenly overwhelmed with the need to cry. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I felt so humiliated by what Jesse had said to him. Obviously it wasn't true and Dimitri would know that but the urge I had to make him proud of me and to be someone that he wanted was too much.

"Dimitri, take her back to her dorm." Mikhail shouted above the chaos. I felt Dimitri's hand curl around my waist and lead me out. I just prayed that he wouldn't think anything less of me.


	5. Chapter 5

I flung the door open and sat on my bed. Jesse's words rang in my head. I felt embarrassed and in an instant my cheeks flushed, something that was becoming way too common for my liking. The bedroom door quietly closed and I could sense Dimitri approaching.

He sat down on the bed next to me, our knees touching but I refused to look at him. My leg tingled from his touch, I was shocked at the effect he had on me but I shrugged it off as embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Roza?" He asked, concern filling his voice. A soft whimper escaped my lips as I nodded, biting back tears.

"It's alright, you can trust me." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly, an action that just made me want to cry more. He made me so emotional and I was feeling so vulnerable.

"I'm…embarrassed." I kept my head down, still not meeting his eyes. I felt insecure, having my emotions on display and it was not something that I was used to.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Jesse's a jerk, I can't tell you how much I wanted to beat the crap out of him, still do in fact, but I know that it'll just cause problems for you, with the headmistress." I finally looked at him and gave him a weary smile.

I began to fidget with my fingers as I attempted to tell him how I felt.

"What he said…I'm not like that… I just don't want you to change the way you think about me based on the things he says." I looked away, a solitary tear falling down my face.

He reached his arms up and twisted a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"I could never change how I think about you, especially based on what some guy says." My breath hitched and I found myself nodding, somehow, he knew exactly what I needed to hear.

We shifted positions and we were both resting on my headboard, our feet stretched out on the bed. After basking in comfortable silence for a few minutes, I decided to break it.

"I can't believe your leaving in two weeks. It's hard to imagine how I managed before you came. It's been two weeks and you have already changed my life so much. I mean look at my room, you can actually see the floor." I grinned and got a chuckle in response. Dimitri's laughs were so rare, especially since the news of Ivan. I craved getting those responses as his laugh filled up the room and made it unbearable not to smile in return.

"I wish I could just stay here to be honest, I have forgotten what it's like to be happy, waking up everyday doing normal things, going to bed not fearing any threat." His eyes grew sad. "And then there's my family…I can't keep doing this to them, my mother is worried sick, my sisters too. I have a nephew I haven't seen since he was a newborn and a niece that I haven't ever seen."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I took the opportunity to study his face, his strong jawline, soft brown hair, and olive skin. The more I looked, the more I saw what the war had done to him. He had bags under his eyes; albeit they had reduced considerably since he arrived, faint frown lines, even a tiny scar, no bigger than a fingernail, right before his ear.

I looked at my hands that were fidgeting in my lap. I was dying to ask him something but I was terrified of the answer. Taking a deep breath, I turned to him. As if he could sense this, his brown eyes opened, looking straight at me.

"After you leave, am I ever going to see you again?"

Time stopped, I wasn't moving and neither was he. As soon as I uttered the words I wished that I could take them back. Everything was frozen, including my heartbeat. I longed for him to turn around and hug me and say 'Of course Roza, I will visit all the time.' But silence ensued and my stomach dropped.

"Forget it" I said shaking my head. "I'm going for a walk, if any teachers come looking for me, tell them… I'll be back later."

I half walked, half sprinted to the door, aware that he was calling my name. I felt broken; all I wanted to do was sink into the floor. Maybe then would the mortification I felt sink away with me.

As I left the room, I grabbed my iPod and shut the door, taking off before he, or anyone else not in class would see me.

I headed straight for the forest like part of the school, the cross-country course, where I could run without exposure, where I could run and nobody would see.

Once I was on the edge of the cross-country course, I stopped for a second and put my earphones in. I needed to clear my head and get my emotions back intact. I didn't want to feel like this; I wanted to be the strong Rose that I was a few weeks ago, before the past few events had taken place. A Rose that is strong; physically and emotionally, a Rose that was confident around all men and never second guessed herself, one that always left them feeling the way she was now.

I could faintly hear Dimitri yelling my name, I stood frozen for a few seconds and the sound become louder and louder. Panicking, I turned the music on and ran on the track for a minute or so before hearing him again, but even louder than before.

I turned off the track and began running through the trees. I turned my head around as I ran to see if he was near me and my feet collided with something big and solid, a rock.

I tumbled over it, scrapping my legs and my body rolled down a small hill before hitting a tree and stopping.

I groaned and tried to sit up, it took a few attempts before I managed as my head was spinning. Looking at my body, it was covered in blood and dirt.

I cursed and let out a frustrated yell before attempting to rub some of the dirt off of my body.

I briefly examined the damage and concluded that the dirt made everything look much worse than it actually was. There were a few small cuts on my lower legs and I had grazed my arm. I had definitely had worse but was still mortified that I met my downfall in the form of a rock. No doubt Mason and Eddie will never let me live this one down.

I stood up and began to take out my earphones, my right earphone first and as I went to take out the left, I heard the crumpling of trees underneath feet. There was something eerie about it and I felt sick almost straight away, knowing something was off.

The sound came from behind me, almost frozen with fear I started to turn around.

An arm grabbed my waist from behind and another covered my mouth. A muffled scream escaped my lips. My captor pushed me up against a tree as I fought against them, trying to break free.

They grabbed my head and slammed it against the tree, effectively stopping my feeble attempt of escape. I was still light headed from before and I felt incoherent after that.

"Listen here, girl. I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, if you scream, whimper, or make any noise at all, if you even cough, you die. Simple as that, got it?" I nodded. I quickly took in the stranger's features, greying hair, jade green eyes, pale skin, lanky build and he had almost a foot on my five-five height.

My body was trembling in fear and I ached to fight back but seeing a silvery blade, in the man's pocket made me think twice.

"I need you to deliver a message for me" the man gave a cynical laugh as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Not so tough when your boyfriend isn't around, are you Rose?" He leaned in and chuckled.

Repulsed, I spoke without thinking. "What boyfriend? And how do you know my name?" Quickly realizing my mistake, my eyes widened and my breath caught into my throat.

"What did I tell you about making any sound!" He growled. Feeling my usual bravado, I pushed my fear away and replied with a smirk.

"Yeah but then you said you needed me to deliver a message. Can't do that if you kill me." I felt hope surge through me as I realized that what I said was true and I would make it out of this. Whatever this is.

"You foolish girl, a dead body is about as good and clear as a message gets." The smirk dropped from my face and fear crept its way back into my body. My mouth went dry and I was having difficulty swallowing.

"But I won't kill you, not yet anyway. You need to be alive for this to be a really fun game." He trailed off.

"Tell Belikov, I will avenge my brother's death and it will be ten times more painful. Tell him that I am going to kill his whole family and everyone he loves. Tell him that I am going to start with you."

"What do you mean, he wouldn't murder somebody." I asked, my heart rate picking up.

"But is he not a soldier fighting in a war, child? He led the raid that killed my brother. I have contacts in the war that already took care of Ivan Zeklos in retaliation but I fear that that is not enough. I am still without a brother while he takes a vacation and finds love."

Taking everything in, I didn't point out that he wasn't in love with me, nor was I his girlfriend. I didn't think it would matter much anyway.

"So first things first, I was just going to leave you unharmed and shaken up, however, you have a bit of an attitude and you must be taught a lesson. So, shall we started with some art?"

I pushed back into the tree, trying to escape this surreal nightmare but he kept advancing. Taking hold of my hand, he grabbed the knife out of his pocket. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Uh, uh, uh, Rosemarie. Remember what I said about being quiet?" He said in a soft voice, a voice that one would use to placate an animal, not threaten a young adult.

He began carving the knife into the back of my palm, the pain was so much that I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to focus on the pain. I kneed the man in the stomach but he shoved me into the tree once more. He finished with the knife and then took hold of my thumb. Snapping my thumb, he laughed.

"One broken, four left to go." He smiled. "That is, until we start with the other hand. I guess there are always the toes as well. That could be very interesting."

"Roza? Rose!" Dimitri's voice started getting closer. I'd never been so grateful to hear Dimitri's voice.

The man swore and then turned to me.

"Deliver that message."

"And if I don't?" I replied, breathing heavily and black spots dancing in my vision.

"Then Vasilisa dies." He responded before disappearing in the trees, leaving me alone with a bloodied hand, broken finger and a message.

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice sounded so close, I quickly yelled out his name, dying to be safe in his arms.

I slid down the tree and sat there, my head dizzy from the blood loss. Dimitri came into view and he looked horrified.

Rushing over to my side he asked "Oh my God, Roza! What happened?"

"There was a man…he said I needed to deliver… a message… he said that… he said… um, revenge… he said…" My voice faded out as did my vision and I found myself falling into unconsciousness.

I woke up to almost blinding white lights and a familiar voice.

"What… where am I?" I asked as I took in my surroundings. Dimitri's head was the first thing my brain registered, doctor Olendski's was the second.

"Your in the hospital sweetheart. Can you tell me what you remember about yesterday's incident?" The doctor's sweet voice calmed my body and my brain ticked back to the events that took place only hours ago.


	6. Chapter 6

I relayed the traumatic events that had just happened both to the doctor and Dimitri, uneasily leaving out a few details that regarded Dimitri.

I knew that it was a stupid idea, especially considering the fact that the man threatened Lissa just as he left but I was determined to get the information out of Dimitri and find out who this man really was before I started telling people all about him. I mean sure he wanted me to deliver a message, but that message was only to Dimitri. What would happen if I were to tell others? Would he hurt Lissa? Would he come after me again? I didn't know, but at that stage, I really didn't want to find out.

"So you have no idea who your attacker was?" Dr Olendski asked after she made me repeat the story a few times, interjecting to ask questions along the way.

"No" I replied, my insides churning as I feed her more lies. I forced my face to stay stoic and avoided eye contact with Dimitri, something I knew he could pick up.

"And you have no idea what he wanted? He never said anything to you?" She pushed. My eyes quickly flickered to Dimitri who stood in the corner of the room. As soon as our eyes met I felt as if he could tell I was about to lie before I even did so. It frustrated me to no end that a man that I had known, in person, for a short amount of time, could read me like a book.

"No, he said nothing at all." I said firmly, hoping to get her off my back. All I wanted to do was to get out of here and start asking Dimitri questions. Dimitri swallowed, slightly raised his eyebrows and squinted his eyes together in a way that suggested he didn't believe me one bit.

"Well then, I can't hold you in here. I'll just relay your injuries so that you are fully aware, although I am quite sure you are already conscious of them. You have a broken finger, some fluid around your left ankle- which will require a minimum of three days rest, numerous bruises, a broken thumb and your right hand has… well its hard to know what it is. I can't be sure whether it is a message or a gang symbol or just something this guy made up on the spot. Regardless of what it is though, you have a pretty nasty carving on your hand Rose. I'm sorry. " She looked at me with sad eyes, conveying empathy with her whole body.

"Now, your thumb is bandaged with a splint, try not to move it much because you only narrowly avoided surgery for it and as for your right hand, wash it out three times a day, and immediately follow that with some anti-bacterial cream and also keep it bandaged for the duration of a week." She said.

"Oh and I would like to see you in one weeks time to check on your hand and do some more x-rays on your thumb. Remember Rose, keep it rested, I know you too well and surgery will put you out of action for longer than resting it will. Trust me." With that, she gave me the anti-bacterial cream and signed me out.

Dimitri and I walked silently towards my, our, dorm and my breathing got shallower as I thought about the conversation that I would, no doubt, be having in a few moments.

The dorm room came all too soon and I stood in front of it aimlessly as Dimitri studied me. He too waited until he realized that I was not going to make any attempt in opening the door.

Dimitri's intense stare made me squirm and I was desperate to find out all I could about my attacker and the connection he had to Dimitri so I pushed the door open and stood with my arms crossed (as well as I could with my injuries) and waited for him to say something.

"Rose, what happened? I know you were lying to that doctor, so don't try and fool me! Did you get into some kind of trouble with someone? Is that it? You know you can tell me" He finished, concern written over all of his features.

I started laughing cynically for a moment at his words before it turned more hysterical. "Did I get in trouble with someone? Oh that's fucking rich! And 'oh you know you can tell me'. Really? Because it seems to me you forgot to tell me about a fucking psycho hell bent on avenging his dead brother!"

Tears streamed down my face as I hiccup and my body shook. I was hysterical and confused and terrified, not to mention still pissed off and hurt by his earlier admission of never seeing me again after this trip.

Dimitri rushed up to me and guided me to sit down on the bed. He knelt down in front of my and held my hands in his.

"Tell me everything Roza." He stressed and I got the impression that he had an idea about what I was yet to say.

"The man who attacked me, he said I was to tell you a message. He said something about avenging his brother's death. He's going to kill your family and anyone you've ever cared about. He…" I bit my lip not wanting to continue, hoping that if I didn't all of this wouldn't be really happening.

Dimitri's face was pale and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Tell me Rose, what else did he say." He looked apprehensive, gripping my hands tighter in his.

I took a deep breath.

"He said that he is going to start with me. He thinks I'm your girlfriend. He threatened to kill me if I made any noise and when he pulled out a knife I made a noise involuntarily. That's why he broke my finger, he was going to break them all but he heard you. I think he would have carved that thing into my arm regardless of whether or not I spoke though." I blurted everything out, I needed him to reassure me that they had the wrong guy or this guy is legally insane, anything that could explain why this guy was determined to hurt Dimitri so much.

Dimitri brought his hands to his face and looked like he was fighting back tears. He muttered sorry over and over again as I sat there helplessly and still confused.

"Dimitri? He threatened Lissa, how does he even know who she is? And there is one more thing. He said that after his brother died he used connections to have Ivan murdered but that wasn't enough for him. He felt like he had suffered more than you." I whispered and tears trickled down my own cheeks. I was so overwhelmed.

"Yeah" he chuckled darkly. "I figured he was the bastard that killed him." There was a moment of silence. "Look Rose, I have to go. I think if I leave here he won't have a reason to harm you." He made a move to exit the door but before he could I stood before him, a murderous glint in my eyes.

"Oh no. I just got attacked because of some feud between you and a, clearly, mentally unstable person. You are going to sit down and tell me everything. You owe me that." I muttered, dangerously calm. Dimitri seemed to think there was no point in fighting and walked back to the quilted bed.

Dimitri intertwined his hands in a firm grip, inhaling and exhaling multiple times, seeming to struggle to put his thoughts into words.

"When I was overseas my superior ordered a night attack on a group of people who were supposedly causing havoc amongst the residents. I was put in charge and my team and I set out. When we got there we saw the most horrible things, I won't relive them to you because no one should ever know that man is capable of such things, but I will tell you that I have never seen such horrible things in my entire life. We ended the lives of all those who were doing these things, or so we thought.

"One man was hiding and he shot a man in my team. I shot him. He was the only person I'd shot on the mission and the first and only person I'd ever killed. I, stupidly ran to his body and looked for I.D. I found out his name was Robert Doru and some other soldiers grabbed me and screamed at me to run back to the base. Turns out there were more men and we were severely outnumbered.

"We made it back fine and no one else was hurt but later that night, when the guys found out I'd killed Robert Doru they told me that he and his brother were notoriously known for being insane, like mentally unfit and they warned me to be careful because there was no telling what his brother Victor would do if he got his hands on me. They told me the larger possibility of him going after my family and that's what got me scared, that's also partially why I came here. I thought I'd be in a win/win situation. I'd get to meet you and spend time with you and he'd never find me here so you'd be safe and so would my family. Obviously I was wrong and I am so sorry about that Roza." He reached out to stroke my cheek as he apologized. I simply nodded and hoped my eyes could convey my understanding because I couldn't trust my voice.

"I thought they were exaggerating, I mean in a war there is no way of knowing who killed who but…" He trailed off, breath shaky.

"But Victor has connections." I finished for him quietly and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I haven't for almost a year but it seems even if I don't go back this is going to follow me and my loved ones and I don't know what's worse." Tears streamed down his face and I pulled him into a hug.

"Sometimes I think if I go back to war then he'll leave everyone alone. Sometimes I think if I go back to war he'll kill my family and I'll have left them defenseless and sometimes I think he wouldn't be able to retaliate if I was dead."

"Don't you dare think like that! You'll get through this, you are so strong and if you let me in then I won't let you go through this alone. We can make it through together." I rushed my words out, feeling vulnerable, knowing that he could laugh in my face and tell me I am just some silly little teenager. His reaction surprised me; it looked like he was trying not to cry even more. I could see him struggling with all of this. He had let down his walls so much and he didn't like to be seen as weak, he, in the time I've known him, has always been strong and dependent, even when going through tough times but he had let me in so much.

"I don't want to die if that's what you are thinking, I just couldn't live with myself if my family died over this. I just don't know how to keep everyone safe. I mean even the police are no help with all the connections he has, as soon as word gets out to him that the police are looking for him I know without a doubt that my family will be gone within an instant." He wiped his eyes free of the tears and we sat next to each other on the bed in silence.

Dimitri reached for my hand and held it in his, even brought it up to his lips and gave it a quick kiss.

"I won't let him hurt you again Roza, I promise I won't." He said, his Russian accent thicker and more pronounced than usual. After looking down at our hands, he looked back up and into my eyes.

"Roza…I just… thank you for everything, I've never felt like this before, everything just feels so easy and it's so foreign to me. I don't even know what I'm doing." He inched closer to me as he spoke, whether it was involuntary or not, I didn't have a clue.

"About before, I couldn't bear not seeing you after this trip. It was stupid that I didn't tell you before, I was just feeling…" He trailed off, looking squarely at me.

"Feeling what?" I whispered to him, my breathing a little shallow.

Dimitri hesitated for a moment before responding. "This" and he closed the gap between us.

Our lips met briefly before he pulled back, staying so close that the slightest movement would cause our lips to touch again. I was quick to close the gap and our lips met for the second time. His tears had run down to his lips and I could taste the salt on my lips. It felt like time was suspended but it ended all too soon.

Dimitri got up and crossed the room, almost immediately after breaking the kiss.

"That shouldn't have happened Rose. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. It was out of line." He muttered, no ounce of emotion on his face.

"It's not like I was complaining." I replied, confused by his reaction.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it." He said coldly. My eyes widened in shock.

"What about saying that stuff about how you felt?" I answered, not recovered from his sudden change in personality.

"It doesn't matter how I feel Rose. I am a soldier and…you are just a child." He said in a monotone. His words shook through my body and I couldn't decipher my feelings, as I was feeling too many too quickly.

"Asshole." I muttered in shock, walking quickly to my door and knowing that I didn't want to share a room with him tonight.

He sighed. "Rose where are you going?"

I stopped halfway in the door and turned around. "I'm going to go do some childish things" and with that I slammed the door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

I pressed my back against the door, quickly wiping and sort of tears from my face and inhaling a large breath. I took a look at the watch on my wrist and noticed that classes had been finished for half an hour.

Still fuming and feeling too many emotions to decipher properly, I made a split decision to go and visit Mason. I really didn't want to see Lissa at the moment, who would normally be my first choice, because I knew she wanted to talk about Dimitri and I knew that Mason wanted the exact opposite.

Pushing off the door, I made my way over to his dorm, raking my hands through my hair quickly, expelling as many knots as possible. It didn't take me too long to reach his room but the journey seemed to continue forever as I tried to think about something other than what happened only moments ago. I was sick and tired of feeling insecure, confused and vulnerable and I refused to be like that anymore. I wasn't like that before Dimitri and I sure as hell wasn't going to be like that after him either.

I quickly knocked on his door and hoped that he was in there. I needed a distraction.

The door swung open almost immediately and Mason's face broke into a boyish grin. If he could tell that I had been upset, then he didn't show it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Rose"

"Oh shut up" I replied and pushed past him into his room. It was messy, much like my own and I plonked myself down on his bed.

As Mason closed the door, the atmosphere already felt awkward, something, that I wasn't used to feeling around Mason. I internally cursed as he turned around and made his way over to me.

When he sat down next to me and looked into my eyes I came to the most staggering realization. Mason liked me. Like actually, really, liked me. The wheels turned in my head and I replayed moments spent with him. It had been so obvious and I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it earlier.

I slowly sat up facing him and he placed a tentative hand on my lower thigh. I took a shaky breath and exhaled before looking at him again.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" I whispered, looking just below his eyes. He reached out and softly lifted my chin, as to make me look in his eyes once more.

I sat, frozen, as he closed the gap between us. Our lips made contact and Mason deepened the kiss straight away. I slowly started to respond and felt warm inside. It was nice. Kissing Mason felt comfortable and safe and easy, everything I wished that I had with Dimitri.

We sat kissing for a few minutes and his tangled his fingers in my hair. As I moved my arms around his shoulders, he pushed my back against the bed, never breaking the kiss.

I kept making out with him, desperately hoping that I could like him back. Being with Mase would be so much easier than being with Dimitri but the more I thought about Dimitri, the harder and harder it got to kiss Mason.

I felt tears build up in my eyes but refused to let them fall. I was done crying. I softly pushed Mason away and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away" he laughed but turned serious when he saw my face.

"I'm sorry" I said to him and he looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

"It's Dimitri, isn't it?" He asked, looking every bit shattered as I felt after Dimitri's rejection.

"I wish it was you." I admitted, grabbing his hand, trying to comfort both him and myself.

"Me too" he chuckled with tears in his own eyes. I pulled him into a hug and we lay down on the bed together, wrapped in each others comforting embrace.

Mason softly stroked my hair and I felt myself fall more and more into the abyss of sleep until it finally overtook me.

Sometime later, a loud boom of laughter woke me from my sleep. I looked beside me and Mason was still stirring, not fully awake yet.

Glaring, I looked towards the door to find out who was in the room and woke me up.

"Come on lovebirds, it's dinner time." Eddie promptly turned around and walked out of the room, presumably to the cafeteria, laughing to himself.

I quickly looked at Mason, hoping he hand't heard Eddie's comment and was relieved to see him only just fully waking up and looking at me with a sad smile.

"Come on, let's go get food." I told him quickly, and made my way to the door before he reached out an grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Rose... we are still okay, aren't we?" He seemed nervous. I replied with a soft smile.

"Of course Mase." Giving his hand a squeeze before letting go.

I cursed when I saw Dimitri sitting at the table with my friends. The whole atmosphere looked incredibly uncomfortable and I could only imagine it was because they really didn't know him and this was one of his first dinners in the actual cafeteria.

Knowing that I would have to face him eventually, I took a seat next to him, Mason sitting in the empty chair next to me.

"There you guys are, I found these two snuggled up in bed." Eddie announced, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

I wanted to murder him. Dimitri spluttered, half choking on his food whilst Mason's face grew sad.

I shook my head at Eddie, showing him that something was up and he got the idea straight away, looking guilty.

I reached for Mason's hand and gave it a squeeze and we sat there comfortably holding hands.

Dimitri glared and our hands and I wanted to smack him across the face. Lissa looked confused as did Adrian and the rest were oblivious to the tension.

"Well, I'm going to get some food." I announced, standing up from my seat.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind getting some more food." Dimitri said, pushing his almost full tray to the side. I gave him my coldest glare.

"You know, suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore." I stated and sat down, watching Dimitri as he mimicked my actions. My teeth and fists clenched in anger. I had no idea what he was doing or why, for that matter, but it was certainly starting to piss me off...royally.

The table sat in silence, stunned and confused as to what was going on. I gave Lissa pleading eyes, willing her to start up more conversation so that I could focus on that instead of Dimitri's stare.

"So... Christian says that his Aunt Tasha is coming for a visit." Lissa announced, effectively removing most of the tension at the table.

"Who?" I grunted, stealing some chips off the corner of Eddie's tray.

"You know her Rose, you've only met her like ten times" Lissa replied exasperatedly, rolling her eyes but still unable to hide her amusement.

I gave a shrug and raised my eyebrows. I wasn't in the mood to play guessing games and if I didn't automatically remember her, then, clearly, she couldn't have been that great.

"Tasha, the one with blue eyes and black hair... she's into martial arts... um, she bought you that cute red dress for christmas last year!"

My eyes widened in recognition. "Oh yeah, the one with those scars on her face."

As soon as the words left my mouth I realized how insensitive that sounded and as much as Christian and I argue, he really was like another brother to me.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Whatever Rose, it's fine." He replied, shooting me a small smile and I gave him an apologetic one in return. In actual fact, Tasha was quite stunning if I'm honest and her scars seemed to, almost, complement her fierce personality.

"Wait. Tasha. You aren't talking about Tasha Ozera, are you?" Dimitri's voice cut through.

"Yeah, that's my aunt." Christian replied, eyebrows pulled together.

"Well then, I have heard a lot about you guys. Tasha has been one of my best friends since high school, when she moved to St. Petersburg." Dimitri said, a brilliant smile gracing his face.

Immediately, I felt jealous. Tasha wasn't even here and she could still elicit one of his rare smiles that I work so hard just to get a glimpse of.

"So, when is she coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

And just like that my day got worse, if that is even possible.


End file.
